Shells: Chapter 13
Chapter 12: Some Guy By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________ Sake: So Komota, what's your dream anyway? Komota: What's yours? Sake: You know, what I've always wanted was a family. A real family, a wife and maybe a kid or two. I think after my sailing days are over, I'll settle down with Nellie or something. I don't know. Komota: Then why didn't you back when we were on the Koko Islands? Sake: I'd like to consider this a, watcha call it, a "bachelor party". Now what about you? Komota: Well- Tomas: BANANAS HO!!! Komota: What in Gods name are you yelling about Tomas?! Tomas: I see an island with bananas and cows and coconuts and apples and some guy and pigs and oranges and all kinds of good stuff! Sake: Some guy? Komota: What? Tomas: Sake, sail westward! Sake: Do you know what direction that is? Tomas: Its over there! Sake: Komota you need to teach him his directions. Komota: Tomas, what did you mean by some guy? Tomas: I saw some guy in black clothes who was carrying a katana. He was gathering fruit. Sake: Well there's a hut on that hill I think. Tomas: Oh hey, there is. Komota keep picking fruits and stuff. Sake cook up that pig. I'm gonna check on the hut. Maybe whoever he is he'll join our crew! Komota: Yes, captain. Sake: Got it. Tomas: Anybody home? Some Guy: Who the hell are you and why are you on my island? Tomas: Hi, how are you? Some Guy: None of your business. Now what do you want. Tomas: Me and my crew are docked here and I wanna know if it's ok if we get some food here and maybe hang out for a while. Some Guy: So, you wanna eat here huh? Tomas: Well uhh, we're already eating right now. My first mate is picking fruit and my helmsman is cooking up a pig. Some Guy: Well you seem alright. But if you try to trash my island, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass it'll hit your gag reflex! Tomas: You are one grumpy guy you know that? Some Guy: I'M NOT GRUMPY!!! Tomas: YOU WANNA GO YOU BASTARD?! Some Guy: IT'S ON! Komota: Hey! You okay I hear yelling! Some Guy: Who was that? Tomas: My firstmate. Yeah I'm fine! Just making friends! Komota: Yes, captain! Some Guy: You're not my friend, asshole. Tomas: Well why shouldn't we be friends? Some Guy: Cus I said. Tomas: Well don't be that antisocial, jeez. Now I'm Tomas. Tomas H. Ells. Captain of the Shell Pirates. Some Guy: I'm Nova Blade, former captain of the vanished Skyline Pirates. Tomas: Cool, but hey about my camp, you wanna drop in and say hi? Nova: Yeah, I guess. Where is it? Komota: Sake you should be a cook, that smells pretty good! Sake: Nah, I can't cook but I know how to roast an animal. If you want a chef then we need to look for somebody who can fish and cook a mean fish filet. Komota: Heh. You have a point, Sake. Sake: So how do you think Tomas is doing with that guy he saw? Komota: Who knows? All I know is- Oh my God... Sake: What? Gattle: Found you. Komota: Damn it. Sake: Who's that? Komota: Trouble. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next -> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells